The Unbearable Truth
by mango0o
Summary: Julianne comes back to find her surprise in the kitchen of her house.  This surprise soon haunts her in her dreams and reality.  Shes obsessed in finding the truth.  What happens when she blames the wrong person? What would he do out of frustration? R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters of harry potter, so don't sue me.

The noise was almost unbearable.

"Almost" Julianne thought as she was dancing with her best friend Cho Chang. She danced freely towards the music. She didn't care who was watching her or if she looked like a freak. After all it was her birthday, they can look and critize all they want because she won't let any judging bastards ruin her night.

Julianne soon just closed her eyes and let the music move her. Her auburn hair swayed along with her. She felt the vibration of the base running through the floors and streaming up to her body and into her bones as her bod moved with the music. As the beats come to a stop her body did too, as she smiles and winks at Cho Chang. "Lets go get something to drink" Julianne screamed over the noise to Cho Chang "Yeah, im thirsty and sweaty I need to cool down" Cho replied.

They made their way towards the large two tables over stuffed with all Julianne's friends. "Lianne that was great dancing!" one of the boys said to her. She smiled then she said "Thanks". Cho grabbed Julianne's and pulled her to the bar and said "Happy Birthday Lianne" while handing her a small square box that was covered in shiny silver wrapping paper with a big blue bow on top. "You didn't have to do that! Aw Cho! What is it?" "Open it and see" Julianne slowly but eagerly teared off the wrapping paper off the small box. She opened it to see, a small heart made of white gold, broken down through the middle, together they said "best friends". She picked it up and didn't know what to say. Cho suddenly said "Turn it around, look at the

back." Julianne slowly turned it around and there was engravement there. 'You can always come to me for help, Marshmallow' Julianne smiled after she read that. Cho always had called her marshmallow ever since she was a kid. This was because one day, it was really snowing and pouring, Julianne's mother made her wear a big puffy red jacket and a squarish hat. The minute the five year old Julianne step out her house. Cho jumped at her and pushed her to the snow. Soon Julianne was being rolled in the snow by her. When Julianne was finally free and stood up, she pouted. "You look like a giant marshmallow, lianne" giggled Cho. "Im going to call you

marshmallow for the rest of our lives when we are best friends. Julianne gave Cho a great hug and laughed "Thanks Cho, I really like the gift, I couldn't ask for any better"

Soon Cho and Julianne was both talking about school. Julianne knew that Cho went to hogwarts and was a 6 year student in Ravenclaw. Julianne went to a american magic school, but she always wanted to go to Hogwarts, her parents went there. Her mother had forbidded her to go there. She never told her why she couldn't go.

Just as Julianne was going to take a sip of her pepsi her cell rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled as she answered "Hi mom, whats up?" "Honey I got a surprise for you, can you come home? Mom has a surpise for you" Julianne smiled and said "Sure mom but you know you didn't have to get me---:" That's when the line went dead. Thoughts ran through her mind, she started to worry. She reassured herself and made reasons for her mom for the line being dead. She slowly walked to her friends and said " I have to go guys, thanks for the party, it was great!" "Aww do you have to go? Lianne? Lianne! Julianne!" Julianne snapped out of her gazed and looked at a supicious Cho and smiled "Yeah im fine, ill call you tomorrow, I have to go now bye"

Once she stepped out of the club she ran to her silver bmw. She went into the car and speed it out of the parking lotand into the street. She started to think "What if she didn't hung up for herself? What if shes in danger? What if---?" her face went pale as her feet dugged into the pedal. She kept on thinking not knowing that she had just passed three red lights. She needed to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived home, she slowly stepped out of her car, pushing the car door gently, afraid to make any sudden noise. Slowly she walked towards the two large doors belonging to her house, wincing everytime her heels clicked againsted the sidewalk. Julianne took a deep breath as she dugged in her purse for her keys and her 6 1/2 inch wand. She grabbed hold of her wand and slowly slipped it into the back of her wand, with the waist band holding it in place. She slowly slipped the key in and took a deep breath. Slowly she twisted the key and pushed the door open, the door made a creeking sound before opening all the way. She told herself that she would find her mom safely in the kitchen eating, reading, doing taxes or reading the news like she always does.

She stepped a foot into her home, which seemed so foreign at the moment, the lights were all closed leaving the dark shadows to over come the whole house and the scent of baked apple pie and cinnamine was all gone, it didn't smell like home, like family.

She walked towards the kitchen after she had thrown her purse onto the couch, noticing that the only lights opened was just that room. She smiled to herself and wthought 'When I step through that door she would be right where I think she would be.'

She stepped into the kitchen and called out "Mom I'm home!" her eyes ran across the the room of the kitchen expecting her mom to be sitting in seat of the kitchen table, but she wasn't there. For her mom was laying on the floor. Her body was pale. She was dead. Her blood was pooled around her. Words were painted on her arm and it looked like it was painted by her own blood. "You ran, and I caught you" Julianne dropped to her knees, and held her mom's cold body against her. Julianne's eyes turned from a baby blue nto a dark grey signalling that she was mad or sad. Tear drops of hers flowed freely from her eyes and landed on the face of her mom.

She heard footsteps and knew exactly who they belonged to. "You did this to her didnt you?" she walked towards the dark figure. "Why do you have to push her into a life that she doesn't want to be in?!" Hot tears streamed down Julianne's face. She rose her hand and collided it against her father's cheek. "How could you? Your own wife!" Her hands burned. She never hurt this much before, both inside and out.


End file.
